thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maylee Arms
Maylee Arms is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie's third tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki and her first career tribute. Her District partner is Darius Asterin. 'Maylee Arms' Age: 15 District: 2 Gender: Female Weapons: Crossbow Personality: Maylee is a tough girl who is never afraid of anything. She is very practical and likes to solve problems more with her fists than her brain. She is impatient and always tries to be everywhere at once. She can be a bit over the top at times and sometimes even obnoxious and disrespectful. That´s because she has ADHD and finds it hard to consentrate on one thing. Maylee wants to go everywhere and see everything the world has to offer. History: As with most of the families in District 2, Maylee´s family was a rather rich one. They hardly had to struggle to survive like a lot of the other Districts. However, Maylee would always have to face some problems due to her ADHD. When her parents found out she had it, they didn´t want Maylee to think she was bad in any way or to think that she was anything more than a bit more hyperactive kid. But when the kids at school found out she had ADHD, they started mocking her for it and calling her a freak. Even her friends started to avoid her since they did not know enough about it to understand that having ADHD was nothing. Maylee got very sad very quickly, why was everyone laughing at her for being hyperactive. She started to skip classes in school and stay home a lot, pretending to be sick so she could be alone. However, this only enhanced the problem, as her classmates started to think that she was seriously ill and could contaminate them with ADHD. So when she came back to school, after being urged by her parents, everyone avoided her and screamed whenever she came close. It became worse and worse as she got older. Maylee started to shut herself in her room and wouldn´t come out, neither food or her parents words could make her come out. Finally Maylee´s parents had to take her out of school because they knew she wouldn´t be able to learn anything in that envirement anyways, with everyone treating her like an alien. Instead, her father enrolled her into the career academy in District 2, when she was thirteen. First Maylee was nervous that the kids there would pick on her too, that nothing would change. But she was positively surprised. There, the kids didn´t care if she had ADHD or not, only if she could lift a spear and throw it. Maylee was struggling a bit at the start, but soon got the hang of the training and earned lots of friends. She started to grow a tendency to train only with one of the most unique weapons in the academy, the crossbow. Not a lot of kids showed interest or skill in bows of any kind, so Maylee was something new for the tutors. The tutors grew a close bond to her, and soon Maylee was known as the best student in the career academy. Her parents and friends soon started to urge on that she had to volunteer, to prove herself worthy and give District 2 honor. There was money in for it too. At reaping day, when she was fifteen years old, Maylee hadn´t acually wanted to volunteer. But then the name of one of her closest friends she had at her old school got called, and she saw her old best friends go shaking to the scene. Even though this girl had bullied her for so long, she didn´t want to watch her die, Maylee isn´t a monster after all. Maylee volunteered for the hunger games. Preferred Alliance: Maylee will stick with the other careers in the games, but not if they´re overly bloodthirsty and cruel. If they are, Maylee will most likely find another alliance. She doesn´t want to be alone in the games. Strengths: Range, accuracy, intelligence Weaknesses: Swimming, concenstration, speed Trivia *She is named after the Pokémon gym leader Maylene from Pokémon Pearl/Diamond/Platinum. Even though their names are written differently, they are pronounched the same. *Ironically, Maylee is a play on the world melee, which is used to describe short-ranged combat, but Maylee´s most favored weapon is the crossbow, a range weapon. Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute